THIS INVENTION relates to a transporter and in particular but not limited to a transporter for at least one batch of unmixed ingredients used for subsequent mixing.
Australian Patent No. 545391 and Patent Application 56179/86 describe a transporter for transporting two batches of unmixed ingredients of concrete and able to discharge each batch so that the batch may be mixed on-site using a conventional concrete mixer. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved transporter of the type described in the abovementioned Patent and Application.
In one aspect therefore the invention resides in a transporter for unmixed ingredients used for subsequent mixing, the transporter having a front end and a rear discharge end, at least one storage compartment, a conveyor having an upstream end and a downstream end, the downstream end being at or adjacent the discharge end, a flow through passage communicating with the storage compartment, a closure moveable between open and closed positions for flow of an ingredient from the storage compartment to the conveyor, the storage compartment having convergent walls promoting flow through the flow through passage and longitudinally spaced flow promoting dividers promoting flow through the flow through passage, lift means able to raise the rear discharge end of the transporter to a raised discharge position so that when the closure is open, the conveyor can discharge the ingredient from the raised discharge end.
The at least one storage compartment typically comprises a longitudinally extending bin having a V-shaped profile. Additional compartments for other ingredients may be provided at the front and/or rear of the first mentioned compartment.
The conveyor is typically an endless belt conveyor or an auger located directly below the first mentioned compartment.
The flow through passage is typically an opening or multiple spaced openings in a bottom section of the at least one storage compartment. Preferably, the flow through passage comprises spaced openings, each opening being located between the dividers.
The closure is preferably a longitudinally slidable door moveable to block off the flow through passage when in the closed position. Typically, the closure comprises spaced plates, each plate being adapted to locate beneath a flow promoting divider when the plate is in the open position. Preferably each plate has a raised medial section.
The flow promoting dividers spaced along the compartment each typically have a front and a rear face defining a divider having an inverted V-shaped profile. The profile is preferably asymmetric, the rear face being defined by an included angle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and the front face by an included angle xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, the angle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d being greater than the included angle xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, the angles xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d being taken relative to the horizontal when the vehicle is in a lowered transport position. In one preferred profile the rear face is defined by an included angle of about 75xc2x0 and the front face by an included angle of about 35xc2x0. The angles are taken relative to the horizontal when the vehicle is in a lowered transport position.
The lift means preferably comprises a pair of hydraulic cylinder assemblies, each assembly being positioned on opposite sides of the transporter and being inclined toward the front end of the transporter when in a retracted position and swinging rearward as the transporter is raised.